What will love lead to?
by Yaoi-Gurls
Summary: This is a story I made, with one of my characters and Susumu. It has romance, maybe drama, some rivaly, and action. (OOCSusumu)CHAPTER 9 UP! This chapter is really chapter 6 and goes inbetween Teasing, Hurting, and the Loving of One, and Traitor, Sex and
1. Running away but from what?

Chapter 1: Running but from what?

Running along the roof tops of the choshu overrun buildings, I could feel someone was behind me.  
"Shit!" I yelled as I came to a stop. I saw someone infront of me, he was surely a shinobi, about 15 atleast.  
He smirked at me then ran towards me with a kunai. I took out my own kunai and locked with his. He jumped back and went at me again, I jumped up, the kunai nicking my leg. I landed about 3 feet away from him.

"Your speed cant help now." The shinobi said in a strong voice. I looked up at him, my eyes shaking in fear, but not from him...from something else. He looked at me and knew something was wrong. Taking his Katana out, I closed my eyes. The Katana swung through the air then hit me.

The shinobi picked up the knocked out girl and headed towards the Shinsengumi, where Ayumu could patch up the wounds she had gotten earlier that day.

Carring her to Ayumu's room, the shinobi looked down at the girl. He started to wonder how she got all the wounds and scars on her arms.

"Bring her in Susumu." Ayumu said as she stood infront of her room. They both walked into the room, Susumu set the girl down onto Ayumu's bed, her golden blonde hair coming down from her scarf and headband going loose.

"She has lots of wounds...they look pretty fresh." Susumu said, he was standing on the other side of the room, his back against the wall, his arms crossed infront of him. His eyes were closed so he couldnt see the girl as Ayumu tended to her wounds.

"Yeah...Ill patch them up...she may have gotten into a fight with the choshu or something. We will ask her questions later, when she is healed." Ayumu said, putting some alchohal onto the wounds then wrapping them up.

"Okay, but do you think the Vice-Commander will let her stay?" Susumu asked, his sister looked over at him.

"Maybe, but why?" She asked him.

"Her eyes, they looked scared, as if she was running away from something." He said, opening his eyes, turning his head to his sister.

"Hmm...do you think she is with the choshu? Or maybe some other clan?" Ayumu asked, wrapping the last wound up.

"I cant tell..." Susumu spoke again, only to close his eyes once more.

"Well we best let her rest now." Ayumu said, going over and grabbing a blanket for the girl and covered her with it.  
"You best go sleep too."

"Alright, but be careful, she may pull something." Susumu said then walked out of the room, heading to his own.

"Yeah but I doubt it." Ayumu said, looking over at the girl, she then went over to another corner of the room and layed down, her eyes and body falling asleep.

_**Thanks for reading! Please Review! Ill have chapter two up by tomarrow, maybe chapter three also!**_


	2. Forgotten Ones, and New Love

-The Next Day in the Shinsengumi-

Waking up to a bright day, I rubbed the back of my head.  
"Where am I?" I asked, looking around.

"Your at the Shinsengumi." Someone said from behind.  
I turned my head around to see a man in a blackish kimono and spiked hair.

"Who...who are you?" I asked studderingly.

"My name is Susumu Yamazaki. I am the Inspector of the Shinsengumi, which is where you are." Susumu bowed a little.  
"And you are?"

"Im Idril Kuwai, a banned Ninja of Osaka." I bowed my head some, my hair going into my eyes.

"How could someone like you get banned?" Susumu asked me.

"I dont want to talk about it..." I turned my ead the other way. I heard him starting to walk, I didnt know if he was coming close or walking away.  
I felt a hand touch my chin and face, the hand turning my face towards his.

"You pull anything funny, and I will slice your throat." Susumu said, his black eyes looking into my light blue ones. I couldnt say anything back, I knew I'd probably would have just said something bad to him, so I nodded.  
"Alright then, come with me, you need to see Vice-Commander Hijikata." He spoke again, moving his hand and getting up.

I got up and followed him with no questions, my ninja suit a little torn up.  
As we walked down the hall to mister Hijikata's room, I felt like there was something about Susumu but couldnt put my finger on.

I saw Susumu stop infront of a door, I quickly stopped behind him.  
"Vice Commander, we are here." Susumu said, putting a hand on the wall next to the door, waiting for an answer.

"You may come in." Mr. Hijikata said.

We walked into the room and Susumu shut the door behind us.  
"What is your name?"

"Idril Kuwai." I bowed my head a little, Susumu stood next to me, he looked at Mr. Hijikata then closed his eyes.

"Hmm, what were you doing on the Choshu stronghold last night?" Mr. Hijikata asked, his pipe in his mouth.

"I was running away..." I said, looking down. Susumu looked at me with open eyes, he was right.

"Running from what?" Hijikata asked, he took his pipe from his mouth then blew the smoke to the side.

"The Choshu, I dont want to join them." I almost yelled when Susumu put a hand on my shoulder to keep me from it.

"Then would you want to join us?" It seems Yamazaki has taken a fondness to you." Hijikata smirked. Susumu didnt say anything, he just minded his conduct.

"Is the Shinsengumi like the Choshu?" I asked, looking over at Hijikata. He turned his head to the side, his long black hair swaying some.

"We are, and then we arn't. We are the ones trying to stop the Choshu from trying to make this place into part of thier Revolution." Hijikata spoke, his eyes were kind of angered.

Susumu looked at Hijikata. Mr. Hijikata turning his head then nodded.

"If it's to defeat the Choshu, Ill be gladly to help." I said then slammed my fist into the floor.

Susumu snickered to himself as he saw me lift my hand up and shake it.

"Yamazaki, take her around the Headquarters and show her around." Hijikata looked sterly at his subordinate.

"Understood." Susumu bowed his head a little, he shook his head to the side saying it was time to leave.  
I nodded then looked back at Mr. Hijikata. He still looks like father...I thought. Without knowing it, my feet were running over to Hijikata, my arms flung around him.  
"Thank you so much father." I said, tears in my eyes.

Hijikata couldnt move, he just patted my back. Susumu came over to me and tapped my head. I snapped out of it, realizing what I just did then ran out of the room.  
"Im sorry for that Vice-Commander." Susumu said.

"It's quite fine. Me and her father were friends, pretty much brothers. When her father died, I was the one to take care of her. I dont think she ever noticed that he was gone, or atleast she never acted like it. So I bet she still thinks Im her father..." Hijikata trailed off, he put a hand on his head and turned to the side.

"I could tell by her eyes that she lost something dear to her." Susumu looked down and to the side.  
"Well I best catch up with her." Susumu said then disappeared.

"Yea...Kotoji Kuwai..." Hijikata said then took a blow from his pipe.

-By the Training Hall-

"I... cant believe I called him that..." I panted as I came to a stop.

"It's alright, he probably knows it was an accident." Susumu said as he walked behind me.

"Yea..." I mumbled.

"HA!" Someone yelled from the training hall.

"You wont be able to hit me like that!" Another person said.

I went over to a door and looked though it. I saw a short red haired man fighting a tall brown haired man.

"That's Shinpachi and Sanosuke." Susumu told me.

"Oh, they are funny." I laughed a little.

The both of them looked at us then ran over.  
"Susumu! Who's your friend?" Sano asked.

"Oh her, she is Idril." Susumu said then leaned against a wall.

"So your the ninja Susumu found on the Choshu building last night." Shinpachi said smirking.

"Yea..." I trailed off.

"So how is it following this emotionaless guy around like a dog?" Sano said.

"I bet she'd make a good friend to our puppy boy!" Shinpachi laughed.

"You got that right." Heisuke said out of no where.

"Heisuke! We missed ya!" Sano said.

"Oh god..." Susumu put a hand over his eyes.

"Hm?" I turned to Susumu and looked at him.  
"You okay?"

"Yeah fine.." Susumu moved his hand to cover his mouth.

"Um okay..." I looked at him worriedly, he looked sick but I guess he wanted to hide it.

Susumu looked at me then coughed a little, his breathing a little heavy.

"Susumu..." I said, putting a hand on his forehead to check if he was hot.  
"Your burning up!"

"Just let it go, Ill be fine." Susumu smacked my hand away.

"But, it could get worse." I worriedly said.

"I said-" Susumu fell over, I caught him then looked at him.

"Looks like he's been like this for a while." I said, looking down at him. I picked him up cradle style, he wasnt heavy or anything so it was easy to dash back to Ayumu's room.

When I got there, no one was in the room so I went over and layed him gently onto the bed that was against the wall. As I looked at him it was clear to me, he showed no weakness what so ever. But right now, he had one...being sick.  
I pulled the covers over his frail sick body and waited. I didnt know the place well and couldnt go out to find any medicine, so I didnt know what to do.

After a few minutes I heard someone walk by, I looked back to see a chibi sized person with red hair.

"Can you help Susumu?" I asked, almost pleading.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Tetsu asked.

"He is sick, and I dont know where anything is around here." I said.

"Ill go get a wet cloth then." Tetsu said running off.

"Susumu...get better...please." I looked to the side, unfallen tears in my eyes.  
"Dont let them fall, dont let them fall." I said. As I cried to myself, I really know why I was crying, I just was. Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms go around me.

"You care...for me?" Susumu whispered into my ear.

"...you should be sleeping..." I changed the subject.

Susumu smirked then put his head on my shoulder, whispering into my ear again.  
"You know...I care too."

My eyes widened as I heard those words. Those words were the last thing my father told me...before he died. Could those words really come from someone who said he'd slice my throat.  
"Do you really...care...?" I asked, looking straight at the wall.

Susumu's eyes closed some, he moved his head so it was stuffed in my hair, he sniffed it then nodded.  
"Your hair...it smells nice..."

I smirked a little then heard someone coming, I felt him go back onto the bed, him closing his eyes.

"Im back, I brought him some medicine too." Tetsu said as he walked into the room.

"Thank you so much." I took the wet rag and put it on Susumu's head, I saw his hand twitch then I grabbed the medicine.

"Your the Idril girl arnt you?" Tetsu asked.

"Yes I am, and you are?" I asked, looking up at Tetsu.

"Im Tetsunosuke Ichimura, Tetsu for short." Tetsu said perkishly.

"Well thank you again, but can I be alone with him?" I asked.

"Yea, Ill shut the door." Tetsu said heading out.

"Thanks." I turned to Susumu, who had his eyes open once he knew Tetsu was gone.

"You need to rest." I said with a smile, Susumu looked at me then moved his hand onto mind. I looked at him, my face blushing a little.

"Hey no need for that." Susumu smiled, he leaned up and kissed me on the cheek, I moved my hand so it lay on his kimono covered chest.  
"Want it off?"

"Nah, you need your rest." I said kissing him on the lips, he put his arms around me like he did before and kissed me back deeply.

When we broke loose, we both were breathing irregularly.

"Ive...never kissed anyone like that..." I said looking at the ground, my face was a darker shade of pink, pretty much a crimson color.

"Tastes like cherry." Susumu smirked then plopped back onto the bed.

"Heh." I smirked then put the rag back onto his forehead.  
"Please...rest now."

"Under...stood..." Susumu closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
I sat there looking at him, I just smiled then leaned against the wall that was near him, I moved my hand, grabbing his and fell asleep. 


	3. Torture

-That Night-

"Wake up!" Someone yelled in the room. My eyes opened immediatly when I heard the voice. I looked around, to my surpise didnt find Susumu.  
The person ran away when he saw I woken, I got up quickly and looked around again.  
"I wonder what's happening." I said then ran out of the room. When I was outside I saw Susumu in his shinobi suit and his fellow ninja.

The sky must have been crying cold tears right then cause it was snowing a light snow.

"Idril, we have to investigate something, you must stay here." Susumu looked at me, his long undone hair blowing with the snow.

"Okay, I guess Ill take a walk." I said.

"Dont stray to far, or Ill have to find you, and I hate that." Susumu said strictly.

I smirked then nodded, waving to him and his men as they jumped on a roof and disappeared.  
"True shinobi, that he is." I said, starting to sound like my old friend. I looked around one last time then hopped on a roof and started to look around.  
"This place is so beautiful when it's snowing."

"Your even more beautiful now that youve grown." A familier voice said. I turned around and saw Hijikata a few feet away.

"Thanks" I said.  
"I know your not father and Im sorry I called you that yesterday."

"It's fine, I was wondering if you remembered or not." Hijikata smirked a little.

"Yeah..." I said then went over to him, I hugged him tightly.  
"Ill still treat you as someone I care for." I said, my head leaning on his shoulder, his arms going abour me, also hugging.

"Same here, your like a lover to me, in my mind..." Hijikata looked up at the stars.

"Yes...but I think Ive fallen for another..." I said, letting go of him, his grip loosening slowly.

"With Yamazaki?" Hijikata asked, he looked to the side.

"...ye-" I was cut off by a kiss that was deepening. Closing my eyes I heard someone appear behind us.

Hijikata looked at the shocked Susumu and smirked. He wanted this to happen, but he also didnt want to hurt him.

"I..Idril!" Susumu said still shocked, his eyes widened.

Hearing his voice made me snap, I pushed Hijikata away and ran towards Susumu, I slipped in the process and fell down and off of the roof, landing on my feet, my ankel twisting.  
"AHH! OW!" I yelled, feeling it snap a little.

"Idril! Are you okay?" Susumu yelled from the roof. He felt Hijikata's presence disappear, so he jumped off and landed by me.

"I think...but my ankel...I think it's broken." I looked up at him.  
"Im..so, so sorry..." My eyes started to fill with unfallen tears.

"Dont worry about that now, we need to get you back to my room." Susumu said caringly.

"K.." I said, feeling him pick me up and dash around the Shinsengumi to his room.

When we got to his room, he set me on his bed and looked at me, his face was saddened from earlier but now a little angry too.

"How could you kiss my own master!" Susumu almost yelled, I could tell he wanted too.

"I...I dont know..." I said, sitting up on the bed, my ankel starting to hurt again.

"How could you not know! Your tounge was completely in his fucking mouth!" Susumu turned around, he couldnt look at me.

"I..." I turned my head to the side, I felt like dying right there.

As I was looking to the side Susumu walked up to me and crouched down infront of me, a kunai in his hand.

"You going to slice my throat cause I messed up?" I asked, turning my eyes to him.

Susumu took the kunai and sliced my upper cheek with it, the slice going deep. I felt blood go down my cheek but didnt wince once. He took the kunai again and sliced along my shoulder and down my arm, this one deeper. The slice on my shoulder the deepest, as it went down it softened to where it wasnt deep.

"Dont do that again...okay?" Susumu looked at me then licked the blood off of his kunai.

More blood went down my body as I tried to move my now sliced arm.  
"Yes..." I felt that, if that happened again, he would slice my other arm.

"Good." Susumu said then took of his ninja suit top and put it to the side, then took off his headband and wrapped it around my arm.  
"Im sorry for that..." Susumu said, his fishnet tanktop on.  
He took some bandages from his ninja suit and wrapped my arm with them to stop the bleeding.

"It had to be done, I guess this just puts more scars on my body." I said, still not wincing from pain.

"This is how you got them?" By betraying people?" Susumu finished wrapping, then looked at me.

"Yes, the one's Ive betrayed always found me and sliced me up, Ive never felt pain since then." I said almost emotionaless.

"Oh, it is part of the ninja way after all..." Susumu said kissing my arm.

"Like I said before, it's alright...I hope that never happens again." I said leaning my forehead on his.

"Did he force you?" Susumu asked looking into my blue eyes.

"Somewhat, but it's also like a part of me wanted it to happen. I said, my hair mixing with his black hair.

"You loved him back then didnt you?" Susumu asked, closing his eyes slightly.

"Well he wasnt much older than me and still kinda isnt, but yea a little, I thought it went away when I ran away, but I guess some of me still does then some of me loves you too." I said looking at the ground. I felt Susumu's soft lips brush against mine in a quick kiss, I looked at him and smiled.

"I love you too, Id never do anything to hurt you." Susumu said licking his lips then pulled away from me and sat on the ground cause his legs were starting to hurt.  
"You should rest, Ill keep watch." He said, looking the other way.

"Okay, thank you..." I said forgetting about all the pain shooting through my body when I moved my ankel back onto the bed. I moved so I was comfortable then looked at Susumu once more. He was sitting there for the taking, if my strength was back, he would be pinned, but for now, I must rest, I thought then closed my eyes, falling into a sleep.

"Get some nice sleep, Idril, tomarrow is going to be hell for you, we have to get that ankel fixed." Susumu said, his bangs in his eyes, since he didnt have his headband his hair wasnt sticking up like normal, it was long and down. 


	4. Guilt, Sorrow and A New Name

Chapter 4: Guilt, Sorrow and a New Name.

The Next Day in Susumu's Room-

"Idril, wake up, we need to fix your ankel." Someone said, waking me up.

"Nnn..." I said, opening my eyes to the new day.

"Oh come on sleepy head, you cant stay in bed all day." Susumu said, shaking me violently.

"Ah hell..." I said then flung my body up, my ankel hitting the side of the wall.

"OWW!" I screamed.

"Idril! Still!" Ayumu yelled at me as she came in with a huge thing of sake.  
"I need to put this on your wounds, now hold still!"

"Okay Okay!" I yelled holding in the pain from my ankel.

As Ayumu did what she does with wounds, Susumu stood outside.

"Ow! Come on be gentle!" I yelled again, feeling the sake. It felt like alchohal.

"Hold still a lil longa." Ayumu said spilling some sake.

I held still till she finished.

"As you know Im Susumu's elder sister, the names Ayumu." Ayumu bowed her head a little.

"Nice to meet ya." I said.

"There is something I wanted to ask you though." Ayumu said to me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You like him dont you?" She looked to the side at the door.

"Yea..." I saId blushing a little.

"Ill tell ya one thing, hurt him once, you'll live. Hurt him twice maybe you'll live, hurt him three times, he will kill you. He's done it before, not to girls but to guys." Ayumu informed me.

"To guys?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, to his enemies or his companions." Ayumu stated. "It is how he works and Hijikata has said he could."

"Oh..." I said.

"Idril! Come on!" Susumu yelled from outside.

"Coming!" I yelled back, Ayumu looked at me worriedly.

"I told him I would never do it again, and Im gonna try my best to keep to that." I said to her.  
She looke dat me again then I ran out of the room to Susumu.

"I wonder if anyone can keep to that promise." Ayumu said, looking at me run.

Outside-

"What is it?" I asked Susumu, who was leaning against a beam.

"Look" He moved his head to the side, there was a whole pile of snow and Soji and some of the kids from the neighborhood were playing in it.

"Heh, looks like fun, but with my arm like this, I cant even hold a bottle up, let alone go on more missions..." I said, putting a hand on my bad arm, Susumu looked at me, he felt no guilt for what he did, but I felt he did.

"Dont worry about the missions." He said, breathing cold air.

"Hey, you wanna go to my old place?" I asked, looking up at Susumu.

"Uh..sure.." He looked at me.

"K, follow me." I did the tiger seal then disappeared to a near by roof, Susumu doing the same. When I saw him walk by me, I dashed to another roof, heading out of town.  
When we got out of reach of the town, I went a little farther, find a largely built house. Susumu followed me inside of it and I shut the door behind me.

"It's big." Susumu said looking around.

"Yea, it was my family's.." I said walking over to the couch.  
"My father liked American stuff."

"I can see that." Susumu followed, he plopped on the couch, he seemed to like it cause of the fluffiness to it.

"You like it?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Yea, its comphy." Susumu looked at me then looked sad.

"Hm? is something wrong?" I looked into his eyes. His eyes were darkened and saddened, he looked at him then opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
"Susumu...your scaring me, please say something..." I asked, I moved a hand to his but he pulled away.

"Please, dont touch these tainted hands, I dont want your beautiful skin tainted from them." Susumu said to me, his eyes looking down and to the side.

"Susumu...what are you talking about?" I asked, my eyes shaking a little, I reached out for his hand again but he slapped it away.

"Please..." He said, my hand finally getting ahold of his.  
"You dont want to be with someone like me, someone who would hurt you." His clouded black eyes looking into my blue ones.

"But I dont care...I dont care if you've killed people or have hurt me, Im wiling to risk my life for you, I..." I leaned closer him doing the same, our lips touching, tounges rolling over one another.  
As we kissed, he put his hand on the back of my head, running his hand through my golden blonde hair. My hands went around his body, hugging him.  
When we broke from the kiss, wet drops of water started going down my neck. My eyes went to the side, I pulled away to see Susumu crying.

"Please dont cry..." I spoke quietly, I put my arms around him, his head leaning on my chest.  
"When your sad, listening to the sound of someone's heart, can help comfort you."

Susumu just cried into my chest, it getting softer and quieter.

"Do you feel better?" I asked, leaning my head on his.

He just nodded his head. He eventually lifted his head up and looked at me, his eyes like puppy dogs.  
"Thank you, love."

"Your welcome." I said then layed my head on his again.

"Your acting like my mother..." Susumu softly said, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me close.  
"I think...that's why I love you so, because you care for me and dont care about the concequenses."

"Ive never cared about concequeses before, so Im not gonna start now." I said closing my eyes slightly.

"Idril, let me look at your arm..." He looked up at me, I nodded. Taking my left arm, and gently undoing the wrappings and putting them to the side. My arm was badly scared from the kunai and was still bleeding a little.  
"Does it still hurt?" He asked, looking at my arm still.

"Yes, just a little." I winced.

"Im sorry...I promise...I promise I wont ever do that again." Susumu looked at me sadly.

"It's alright...but you might have to again..." I said to him.

"Yea..." He said.

"But Im used to it so dont worry." I smiled slightly.

"I know, but I still feel horrible." Susumu said.

"I will stay by your side forever, not matter what happens." I said then leaned back onto the couch, Susumu leaned on my stumach and chest.

"Sleepy?" He asked me.

"Yea, just a bit." I said then pushed him off and layed on him.

"Heh, am I comphy?" Susumu smiled then laughed a little.

"Yeah." I smirked then closed my eyes and cuddled close to him. He put his arms around my body, holding me close to him.

"We both deserve some sleep today, just sleep, my love." Susumu looked down at me and smiled.

"Okay, night Susumy..." I said smiling then falling asleep to his chest going up and down from him breathing.

"Heh, Ayumu's gonna get a kick out of that name." Susumu smiled then closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.

That Night-

As the moon brightly shinned in the sky, the who ninja lay asleep on the couch.

Shinsengumi, Hijikata's room-

"I didnt want to hurt him, but I couldnt resist." Hijikata looked at the moon from his room.

"Mr. Hijikata, did you like it?" Soji asked, looking at the long black haired man who sat before him.

"You know, part of me did, and Im sorry Soji." Hijikata looked back at Soji who was just smiling a little at him.

**T_hanks and Review please! Ill try to have 6-7 up by this weekend!_**


	5. Teasing, Hurting, and the Loving of One

Chapter 5: Teasing, Hurting, and the Loving of One

Next Morning-

As the light blue eyes opened to the new day, they woke up looking at a young handsome face.  
"So cute.." I said then kissed Susumu's forehead, trying not to wake him. He had turned to the side but he was still asleep.

"I hope he doesnt have any mission's today..." I said wondering if he did or not.  
Getting up I went over to the bathroom and shut the door, the bathroom was american. There was a bathtub and shower. Taking off my old ragged clothes, I tossed them into the clothes hamper, and hopped into the shower, turning on the hot water.  
The hot water flowed down my scared body, it felt so good to have hot water going over them.

When I eventually came out of the shower and bathroom, my body was wrapped in a big towel. I looked around not seeing Susumu but then I felt a pair of strong arms go around my toweled body.

"So beautiful." I heard Susumu say from behind.

"Im sorry, did I wake you?" I asked, leaning on his body, his back falling onto a wall, holding us up.

"Sorta, but it's okay." Susumu smiled then leaned his head on my shoulder.  
"How's your arm feeling?"

"Alot better thanx." I said then got out of his grip.

"Missing something?" Susumu asked holding up the towel.

I screeched then went to grab the towel, Susumu smiled when he looked at me, all I had on was a bra and underwear with wrappings around my body and them.

"Ooo, gotta love it." Susumu smirked handing the towel back to me.

"Meany Susumy!" I childishly said.  
"Im just glad I had these clothes on." I smirked.

"Why Susumy?" Susumu asked pouting some.

"I thought it was cute..." I said, grabbing the towel and drying my hair with it.

"Heh, it is cute." Susumu smiled slightly.

Later-

"Idril!" Susumu yelled at me, his long hair blowing in the gust of wind.

"Susumu!" I yelled as I fell. Trying to get a hand to cling to something.

Susumu dashed from a roof top trying to reach to me, I was now hanging from a little edge on a building, about 30-40 feet above the ground.  
"Dont let go!" Susumu yelled, someone appeared behind him, throwing 4 kunai at his legs.  
Two of the kunai hitting his leg, the other shinobi smiled then disappeared. I reached up for Susumu's hand again, grabing it. I felt his strength lift me up.

"Susumu your leg!" I pretty much yelled, looking at his leg.

"Dont, arg...worry about me." Susumu groaned, his leg in much pain.

"I must worry, that I do." I said"  
"I must take you back, that I will." I was turning into my friend, talking the way he used to. I picked up Susumu cradle style, doing the tiger then boar seals and appeared back at the house. Going over to the couch I set him down gently.

"Thank you..." Susumu said, still in pain, his leg bleeding.

"We need to take off your boots." I said, already trying to take them off.  
"Alright." He said, trying to help.  
When we got the boots off, I looked at his leg and foot.

"The wounds arnt too deep." I said, taking some bandages and wrapping his leg.  
"You can walk on it, just dont put to much pressure on it." I stricly and caringly said.

"K...I wont." Susumu said, closing his eyes, leaning his head back.

"You could have gotten killed...and it's all my fault." I saddly said. Looking over at Susumu, I had saw him open his eyes and look at me.

"If I had been killed, I would have been okay with it, because I would have saved you." Susumu said with a slight smile.

"Thank you Susumu, Ive never...not once heard those words..from anyone." I started going quiet then his head leaning on my shoulder.

"Im serious, if you'd give your life for me, then Id give mine for you." Susumu said, his hair falling down a little.

I leaned my head to the side, it leaning on his. "Thanks Susumy..." I then felt him move, he made it so my head was leaning against his chest, his eyes slightly closed.

"Does it help? listening to someone's heart?" Susumu quietly asked me.

"Yea...it does." I said then put a hand on his chest and listened closely. I've always known it helped, but his beat was different, like it was telling me that he needed me more than anything. That his words were true. I wanted to believe that could be correct, but I had to believe with my eyes, what my eyes showed me.

At Night-

Laying on the king sized bed I looked to see Susumu by me. His body was laying in a manner that was so intricut.  
His chest was covered by his fishnet tanktop, his legs were covered by his ninja pants. He looked so...so sexy, if I had to say. I felt like touching him, doing something to show him how I felt, but now...now was not the right time. I looked at him and smioled then pulled the covers over us, cuddling to his side. This is what I can do for us now, staying by his side. I layed my head on his stumach lightly. Closing my eyes I fell asleep, hoping the next day would be a better one.

_**Thanks and please Review! Please dont take my name of Susumy! I made it up and I plan to keep it that way! Well ill try to make it more fighting! I promise I will try! -notes that writing this in Science, it doesnt motivate you much- XD**_


	6. A Sexy Body, Blood, and A New Enemy

-The Next Day, Idril's house, still...-

Opening my eyes I felt something was off, I looked around and saw nothing.  
"..." I didnt say anything.

Susumu walked out of the bathroom, his hair drenched in water so it was down, his lower half covered by a dark blue towel.  
I looked back to see him, my face blushing cause the towel was riding low. His body was so strongly built, a nicely built stumach with a 4 pack, almost a 6, he must have been working out. Oh my god he is so hott, it makes me wanna jump him, I thought then heard him start to talk.

"Uh..." I heard him try to speak. "You got any extra cloths?"

I pointed to my dad's old room. "In there." No dont leave me! Believe me, I'll get your body like that again! I promise! My mind was yelling at him not to leave, I just wanted to stare at him forever.

"Thanks..." He said then went in.

-Moments Later-

Susumu came out with a black kimono on, his hair still down.

Damn you! My mind screamed. I blushed a little still then went into my own room to change into a white/peachish kimono. When I walked out of my room, I saw Susumu standing outside.

"This place...it's so nice." I heard Susumu faintly say. He turned around and smiled at me.  
Walking up to him I put a hand on his head, running my fingers through his hair, leaning forward and giving him a kiss, him only to make it more passionate.

His black hair was silky like a kimono and black like the night sky. Still running my hand through it, we pulled apart, me licking my lips. I felt blood in my mouth...but from what?

"You okay?" Susumu looked at me with concern.

"Yea, just some blood in my mouth." I looked at him then spit out the blood to the side. When I looked at him, I saw that his cheek was bleeding, and the blood was giong into his mouth.

"What happened?" I asked, moving my hand to his cheek touching the blood.

Susumu closed his eyes, pushing his cheek into my hand.  
"It's nothing, my love..." He softly said.

I looked at him, he was so adorable with his hair down. I smiled then kissed his wound.  
"Okay..." I whispered then embraced him into a hug.

I dont know how long we stayed like that but it felt like forever, and I didnt want that feeling to go away.  
When we let go of each other, I saw Susumu smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I giggled then moved his hair from his eyes.

"Cause, you care for a failure like me." Susumu looked at me, his eyes soft.

"Your not a failure." I tilted my head to look at his eyes.  
"So adorable."

Susumu kissed my forehead then walked away and stood infront of a tree.  
"No one has cared for me this much, but my sister, even she never called me adorable, atleast not straight forward." He turned around, that warm smile on his face.

"But you are." I went over to him and leaned my head on his shoulder, I moved my hand to grab his, holding it tight within mine.

"I thank you." Susumu leaned his head on mine. We both looked up at the tree then at the sky.

"Once you live your life, one may not return. Returning would cost another life, one that you can not give. Dieing is a simple price to pay for the ones you love." I said thinking of the old days.

"That is true, dieing is a small price to pay for the ones you love." Susumu smiled.

"Such sentimental words coming from children." A voice said from every direction.

"!" Susumu winced as a kunai cut his arm. How come I couldnt sence anything? He thought.

"Stay out of this!" I yelled then saw a man jump from the tree.

"You know him?" Susumu asked, looking at me as if he didnt know me.

"Yes, he's been following me for some time." I said looking over at the man.

"Heh, you havent told him then, this makes it more interesting." The man smirked walking over to us.

"Stay away from her!" Susumu yelled at him, but was pushed to the side. Falling down on his butt, Susumu looked up. It iseems I am helpless to help, Ill just be in the way for Idril. He thought as he looked at me, but the thing he didnt know was that I needed him more than ever now. 


	7. Traitor, Sex and Worring

Chapter 6: Traitor, Sex, and Worring.

"Why havent you told him? Are you scared?" The man asked me, then looked over at Susumu who was holding his arm some and getting up.

"I..." I tried to speak, I couldnt, if Susumu knew, then he would be mad, and not love me like he does.

"Tell me what?" Susumu asked, he wanted to know what it was.

I looked over at Susumu, I couldnt take this, why did "he" have to pop up right now. Right when I was spending time with Susumu...why.  
"I..."

"Oh, I guess I might as well tell you." The man smirked evilly at us.

"Tell me then!" Susumu demanded to know.

"Your little lover over there, she is a spy for the Choshu." The man looked over at me, my eyes shaking in fear for what Susumu would do.

"No...she...she cant be!" Susumu was shocked, he didnt know if he should believe him or not.

"If you dont believe me, ask her yourself." The man looked at me, a sadistic smile on his face.

I couldnt say anything, yes I was a spy for the Choshu, but I didnt know I would meet someone like Susumu and fall in love...I thought I was gonna get the Information and leave.  
"Im...sorry, Susumu..." I said quietly.

"I...It's true then!" Susumu yelled at me.  
"You played me for a fool!"

"No..." I put a hand out to reach him, but he looked to the side, disguested with me.

"My job is done here." The man said smiling evilly then disappeared.

"I..I was going to tell you...I just didnt know how..." I said honostly. I could see he was upset, he thought I was playing him for a fool, but I wasnt. I loved him more than my life and the world. I didnt care about being a spy anymore, I only wanted to be with him.

"Idril...why...why didnt you say anything?" Susumu looked at me, his eyes sad and angry.

"I thought...you wouldnt love me...anymore..." I said, looking down at the ground. This was hard, everything I say now, will only either make things worse and destroy our love, or it wont.

"If you told me, I'd still love you...but I probably wouldnt have broke my barriers as much." Susumu said, walking over to me.

No...dont...dont come near me. My mind shouted as I looked at him.  
"Please...dont come near...Im a traitor..." I said, stepping back from him, only to find that my back hit the tree.

"Idril, dont do this...please believe me..." Susumu said, reaching for my hand, but I moved away.  
"...Idi...please..."

I looked at him from that name, that's what my dad called me.  
"No! I cant!" I said then ran into the house to my room.

Susumu looked at me saddly then followed, limply into the house. He didnt know what to do. Walking over to my door he knocked on it, but I didnt answer. Crying...that is what I was doing.

"Why! Why did I have to be a spy! If I wasnt...non of this would be happening!" I cryed into a pillow. Susumu heard me, every word.  
"I love him! but it's getting taken away from me! Everything!" I yelled loudly.  
Susumu looked at the floor then opened the door and walked into my room, I looked at him, streams of tears running down my face, my eyes red. He shut the door behind him and came over and sat by me.

"It's not your fault, we made this future ourselves. We made this love happen. So dont blame yourself for this...I dont care if your a spy, as long as you dont go away..." Susumu's words hit me, I wanted to hold him so badly, but I couldnt, I was hurting inside...

"But it is...I became a spy, cause they told me the Shinsengumi killed my family...but they...they really did. I know that now." I said looking down at the ground, I felt a hand touch my face and whip my tears away.

"Please...dont cry, I hate it when people cry..." Susumu said with a smile.

I looked at him and smiled slightly, I then was pushed onto the bed, Susumu hovering over me. Is this what was to come?

Feeling him undo my Kimono strap, he slid it off my shoulders, his hands running over them, he then slid it off all the way, my exposed body now at his disposal. I had my wrappings still on over my chest and leg area.  
"Beautiful, just beautiful." He said to me with a smile, he leaned closer and licked my neck. I felt his tounge go on my neck and down to where my chest started then kissed my chest. I leaned forward and slipped off his Kimono. His shoulder's they were smooth, oh his skin, ive wanted to touch it so badly. I then saw he had his tank top on and took slipped it off of him. Ahh his body, I told myself I would be able to see it again.  
I put my hands on his chest, running them down to his stumach, I leaned closer and licked from his pant line up to his neck then bit his neck gently. Susumu smiled as I did this then leaned and kissed me deeply.  
"Ive wanted to touch your skin for so long...it's such a nice color and smooth..." I smiled, looking at the bite mark I just made. Moving my mouth to cover it from bleeding I sucked at his skin. Susumu winced a little at it but then leaned his head on my shoulder, his hands were trying to get the wrappings undone from my back. I smirked at this then took my tounge and licked up his neck, I then licked his lips and crushed mine against his. Hungerly my tounge scavenged his mouth, savoring the taste of him. I closed my eyes as I felt he got the bandages off. Susumu looked down at what he saw, "Their beautiful, dont hide them." He said then pulled away and kissed each breast, his warm breathe going on them. It felt so good. Putting my hands at his pants line I smirked, trying to pull them down I got them so it was low but so it didnt reveal anything. Leaning down I licked that spot, it close to his manhood. I could tell he liked it and probably didnt want me to stop. Smirking I licked there somemore then kissed the spot, licking up to his stumach, I looked up at him. He looked down at me with a smile on his face. This proved it, we loved each other. I looked up at him and yawned a little, I pushed him down and layed on the spot above his pant line, smiling I looked up at him again.  
"I truely love you." I said, my exposed boobs laying on his panted manhood.  
He smiled to me, then said "I truely love you too, and this proves it." I heard it, and believe it, I believe him now, and always will. Closing my eyes I fell into a light sleep. Susumu looked at me once more, leaning his head down onto the pillow behind him, his hair falling to the sides of his face, his own eyes closing, but before he fell asleep, he put a hand on mine that where resting on his chest.

The two fell asleep after a night of "playing." Who knows what the next day would bring, they hoped it was not more pain.

Shinsengumi-

"Ohh!" Soji whinned as Hijikata poked him.

"Come on Soji! Your no fun!" Hijikata said childishly. This was a rare sight, since he was normally strict.  
Soji smiled then jumped at Hijikata, and kissed him playfully. Hijikata loved his little demon like this, it was a time where they could be alone and have fun messing around with each other. Normally it ended up with Soji half naked and Hijikata fully dressed, but tonight, it was the other way around.

Light winds blew that night, through the Shinsengumi and towards the forest where Idril's house lay. The winds blew a light snow everywhere, the trees of the forest, getting white caps on them. It was a beautiful sight, it you were awake.

Sitting in her room, Ayumu sat looking out the window.  
"I know they are probably sleeping now, but I still worry, Susumu...she needs you, and you need her, dont mess this up..." Ayumu said, she could tell Susumu loved Idril very much, but wasnt sure how the outcome would be. She also knew that Idril was a spy, she could tell by looking at Idril, and her scars that she was. It was obvious to her but not to anyone else.  
Going over to her bed, Ayumu layed down, just to fall into a nice sleep, that would bring her the next day.

_**Thanks! Review please! Peacemaker911 I hope you like this! Cause I know you will!**_


	8. Dressing up, a little Encounter, and pla

Chapter 7: Dressing up, a little Encounter, and playing in the Water  


Soft black eyes opened to the new day, Susumu looked down to Idril who was laying half naked on him. A smile appeared on his face as he looked at her.  
"Oh Idril, we must go back...as if nothing happened." Susumu spoke softly trying not to wake me.

Turning a little, my body rolled over off of him and his groin area on to the bed, my chest pointed up.

Susumu blushed, he wanted to do something while I was volnerable. But he didnt.

"S...Susumy!" I yelled, opening my eyes and leaning up.  
"Where are you!" I asked scaredly. I looked around then saw Susumu and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" Susumu asked me, looking down at me worriedly.

"I..I had a dream...a nightmare...that you died and left me..." I cried into his bare chest.

"It's okay, it was just a nightmare, Im here now, dont worry, I wont leave you." Susumu said to me, hugging me tight.

He felt bad that I was having a nightmare and wished I would stop talking about death.  
After a bit, I stopped crying and looked up at him.  
"You dont like it when I talk that way..." I asked but also stated that I didnt.

"No I dont." Susumu kissed my forehead.  
"Idi dont talk like that."

That name again, did he make it up? Or did he know that was my nickname?  
Getting up I put on his tank top, I then looked at him and smiled.  
"Hehe." I smiled.

"Looks good" Susumu laughed a little, getting up and putting his arms around me, rocking back and forth looking into the mirror.  
"You look good no matter what you wear, or dont wear." He said kissing my neck.

"You dont too." I smirked then put my hands backwards and pulled his pants down lower and smiled.

Susumu was suprised then let me go, I turned around and looked at him.

"Now that is beautiful." I smiled when I saw his pants over his groin a little.

"Heh, but not like you." Susumu smiled then pulled his pants up but stopped when he felt my hand go on his hand.

"No...dont..." I looked at him, pouting.

"I know you want to look at me more, but we have to get back." Susumu said pulling them up all the way.

"Yea, we've been away for a week now." I giggled then threw him, a black shirt that said "Dont stare, they'll just get in your way." He looked at it then smirked. I went over and got him to take off the tank top off of me, I then put on the black shirt, him putting on his tank top.  
"That's better." I giggled childishly.

"Yeah." Susumu smiled.

We both headed out after I got on some pants. Heading back to the Shinsengumi we jumped from tree to tree and roof to roof.  
When we got back to the Shinsengumi, we headed to Ayumu's room first. To our surprise when we got there, she was sleeping soundly in her bed.

"We should let her sleep, she has probably been worrying about us." Susumu whispered in my ear, his head on my shoulder. I nodded then backed away with Susumu out of her room. I bowed then shut the sliding door, then headed with Susumu to the training hall.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked Susumu who was standing next to me.

"I dont know, we could train?" Susumu asked and stated then heard Tatsu screaming.

"TETSU! WHERE ARE YOU!" Tatsu yelled as he ran around the Shinsengumi.

Tetsu ran pasted us, he must have been running from his brother, Tatsu close behind, but never saw him, Saizou closing in on Tetsu's feet.

I started to laugh when I saw Saizou bit Tetsu's foot.

"Can you guys go somewhere else? Me and Idril were talking." Susumu said sorta coldly. He then glared at them, I looked back at Susumu and blushed a little. Ive never seen him so cold, Ive only seen him being nice...to me only.  
It was wierd thinking of it, Ive only known Susumu for about 2 weeks now, and yet Ive fallen for him, and he for me. We had ninja love, of the purest kind. We acted differently when we were alone, and our same selves when we were with others, but only I knew that he was kind hearted.

"Im sorry Susumu" Tatsu bowed, then grabbed Tetsu by the collar and dragged him away.

"SUSUMU IS GOING MUSHY!" Tetsu screamed, Susumu glaring hard at Tetsu. Saizou bit Tetsu's foot again, making him yell.

When they were away, Susumu came closer to me and kissed me on the lips. I put my arms around his neck to deepen it. What we didnt know was that Hijikata came around the corner and looked at us, he was shocked to see Yamazaki showing his emotions openly, and yet he was sad cause he felt that he should have Idril instead, but now he had Soji and Soji had him. When Hijikata saw us pull away he left quickly back to his room.

"I love you" Susumu said licking his lips then put a hand on my cheek and rubbed his thumb over my lips.

"I love you too" I said closing my eyes to the rubbing of his thumb, then felt him push his thumb down on my lip and slide it into my mouth, I started to suck on it then bit it lightly. Susumu smiled then took it out and kissed me again, we then headed to his room.

When we got to his room, he shut his door behind him, he then smirked at me. I looked at him then took off my shirt and called him over, him doing the same. He put a hand on my back and examined my scars, running his hand down my back. I felt a shiver go down my spin has his cold hand hit my warm skin.

"Susumu...can you wrap up my chest?" I asked him, feeling his hand stop at the middle of my back.

"Sure" He said calmly and lovingly. He reached over to grab the wrappings and put it on my back, starting there, he wrapped around. I felt him touch my breasts once in a while, but didnt mind it, as he wrapped I felt his warm breath on my neck. He was so close...My mind said to me. I knew he was but didnt want to do anything. When he finished wrapping my arm up, I looked back at him then pushed him down onto the bed, his hair down still and just a bit messy.

"Thank you." I said then felt him stick his thumb in my mouth again. I smiled then sucked on it as he pulled down my pants. I felt him do this then freaked just a bit. Moving my hand to grab his and stop, he had them off, and my womenhood exposed. He looked down and grinned, I looked up at him and bit his thumb. He looked at my face with a poutish face then leaned and kissed me. I kissed him deeper, not noticing himself pulling his pants down and putting himself into me. Feeling pain shoot through me I bite his tounge on accident. Blood going into ouir mouths, I swallowed it. I felt him go in and out of me slowly so it caused little pain, I looked at him, my eyes wavering. He then started to go faster, I felt my barriers collapsing one at a time, then felt myself climax. My body arched into his as he pushed me down so he was on top of me, my legs went around him. I didnt yell or anything, I had to keep myself from screaming. It hurt so much. Susumu smiled as he felt myself exploded on him. He pulled himself out of me then leaned down and used his tounge to lick my juices up. When I felt his tounge on my clit in me, I thought I was going to die, it felt so good. He used his tounge to lick up my body and to my mouth, kissing me deep, his tounge still having some of me on him. I rolled my tounge over him and closed my eyes. He slid my pants back up, and his pants back up.  
Smiling, I let go of him and looked at him. This was our first little sex encounter and I loved ever part of it. I was still feeling pain though when I got up, Susumu helped me, then handed me my shirt.  
"We should wash up, let's head to the lake." He said to me, smiling. He was still licking his lips, savoring the taste of me then headed out of the room and jumped on the roof. I followed him close behind, my private area hurting a little still, even if it was short, I wanted more.

When we got to the lake, he stripped off all his clothes then jumped in. I watched him surprised, then did the same. The water of the lake on my wounds and my now hurting area felt good, I had to get the stickiness off of me. I swam around then felt Susumu take me by my leg, I looked back as he ran a hand through my hair. We went up for air and I leaned and kissed him gently on the lips, I bit his lip and smiled. "That was a nice encounter." I smiled at him. He looked away blushing then swam away. I wonder whats wrong? My mind asked as I looked at him.

After a while, we got out of the water, my body not hurting nor sticky anymore, I put on my clothes, not seeing Susumu anywhere. "Where'd he go?" I asked then started to walk around. Looking on the ground I didnt see his clothes either. Walking into the forest I eventually found him, he was sitting on a rock with flowers in his hands.

"Why'd you go away?" I asked, not seeing the flowers at first.

"I got these for you." Susumu said smiling then handed the flowers to me. I blushed a little surprised he would do that then kissed his cheek.

"Come on, let's go back, Im kinda hungry." I said hearing my tummy growl.

"A little?" Susumu laughed, then got up and we headed back.

What we didnt know, was that when we got back, something was going to happen to us.

* * *

**_Thanks to my reviewers! I love you guyz and am glad that you like my storie! Well I wonder what is going to happen next, cause even I dont know...Or do I? and I dont want to tell? Well w/e, ill try to have another chapter up by monday or tuesday! THANKS AND REVIEW!_**  



	9. Flames, Fighting, and Understanding

Chapter 8: Flames, Fighting and Understanding

Shimabara-

Hot flames rose as Shimabara was being burned to ash.  
Standing next to the burning Shimabara was a teen, he had silver hair and wore a black trench coat.  
"Haha, burn to hell! All of you! Burn and live in the lowest parts of hell!" He laughed and yelled then started walking away to the shinsengumi.

Arriving at the Shinsengumi the silver haired teen lit a match then threw it into a bush. The bush immediatly caught on fire then the wall of the court yard started to.

Everyone started to panic as they saw flames.

Landing on one of the Shinsengumi's roofs we saw that half of it was up in flames.

"The hell!" Susumu scarcly said.

"I could only guess..." I mumbled so he couldnt hear me.

"Who would do this?" Susumu looked around at the flames.  
"Where's Ayumu?"

"You should go find her, Ill try and find the person who's doing this." I said jumping away. Susumu jumpep down and tried finding Ayumu. It was hard cause almost everything was in flames now.

I knew who was doing this, but I couldnt tell Susumu. I had to become a spy for the Shinsengumi now. When I saw the silver haired teen I smiled and went to his side, kissing his lips lightly.

"Welcome back Idi." He said to me, I smiled then put a hand on his tanned face.

"Thank you, master." I smiled a warm smile. I didnt want to do this, but it was the only way...if Susumu saw me, I would have to explain and make it up to him later, but for now I must do this.

"Please Idi, Suzu...just Suzu." The silver haired teen kissed me on the lips then deepened it. I closed my eyes then put a hand on his chest and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Yes." I mumbled, feeling him hold me close.

"Im going to kill those wolves of Mibu once and for all." Suzu laughed.

"Please ma- I mean Suzu, please stop this." I asked him, gripping his trench coat and looking up at him.

"Why Idi? Why should I?" Suzu asked looking down at me, his eyes filled with firing rage.

"It's wrong..." I said then leaned and kissed him deeply. Putting a hand in his hair and playing with it. Ill have to wash my mouth out later for this. I thought as I felt Suzu's tounge rolling over mine, searching my mouth.

When we broke I felt a presence behind us. Turning back I saw him, my true love shocked, seeing me kiss another man he'd never met.

"I..Idril?" Susumu asked, his eyes wide.

"You know this freak?" Suzu asked me and I nodded.

"Im sorry, Susumu, my love lies with my master Suzu." I smiled evilly then kissed Suzu on the lips. Susumu freaked by this, he ran at us with a kunai, I jumped and ran towards him, a Kunai in my own hand blocking his.

As I looked at my true love Susumu, my eyes told him not to do this, but he was blinded.  
He jumped away then threw Shuriken at me, I knocked them away with my kunai then ran at him, trying to strike again.

Suzu couldnt get enough, he was very amused by our fighting. He was laughing evilly at us, hoping one would die.

Susumu please dont do this, I wanted to say to him, when I got distracted, Susumu sliced the arm with the gash already on it.

"Ahh! errr..." I growled, looking over at him then at Suzu who was having fun. When I looked over at Suzu I saw someone behind him, Mr. Hijikata.

He was pulling out his katana and slashed at Suzu, getting him in the shoulder, Suzu yipped in pain.

I smirked then got hit by aother slice to my face, a gash going over my lips.  
"Ahh!" I cried. It hurt, but I had to endure it.

Suzu got his katana but Mr. Hijikata sliced his arm clean off then laughed. Suzu couldnt protect himself now. Suzu was in pain and I was also, behind Hijikata appeared a purplish haired man, his katana drew. He swung down and Suzu was dead. It wasnt much of a fight that I knew, but Suzu wasnt much of a fighter as he was to sit back and watch.

"Susumu stop this!" I yelled to get some sence into him.

"Why? You've betrayed me again!" Susumu yelled back, standing a few feet away, ready to kill.

"Yamazaki, she has to." Hijikata said strictly to his subordinate.  
"She is a double spy."

"Y...you are!" Susumu asked, looking at me.

"That's what I've been trying to say." I looked at the ground, my lips hurting from the slash.

Susumu ran over to me and kissed my cheek.  
"I misjudged you again, Idi Im sorry, Im soo sorry." He said softly, whispering into my ear.

"Susumu, it's alright, atleast nothing happened to one of us." I said hugging him tight, not wanting to let go.

"Oki let's leave them alone." Hijikata said disappearing with his little devil.

That Night in Susumu's room-

Remarkably after the Fire, nothing was seriously burned to ash. Half was burned but not bad then half wasnt.

Laying asleep in Susumu's bed, Idril was badly wounded from earlier, Susumu lay next to her, carressing her face with his hand.

"So soft, I promise, no I swear that I will never fight again." Susumu again to me as he carressed my cheek. His touch was so soft, it felt good on my face.

Hearing his soft words, I turned and kissed him on the lips.  
"I believe you." I said, moving his hair out of his eyes.  
"Susumy, I will always believe you, no matter what."

Susumu smiled then I turned back and close my eyes. Sleep over coming me, Susumu put his hand back on my soft cheek, his gentle touch carressing my cheek.  
"Idril, Ill never leave, never, I love you, and always will." He spoke softly.

Words only my body caught aas we both fell asleep, Ayumu coming in and watching us as we slept the next few days away.

* * *

****_**Thanks for reading my story! Im thinking this is the end! Im not sure yet! If I do make another one, Ill get back to you guyz and tell you! But for now, this is the End of this story! I hope you guyz liked my story and hope to write more on Idril and Susumu. If you guyz think I should make a sequal to it, tell me in REVIEWING! Please and Thank you!**  
_


End file.
